Andrews
by T.E.D.S
Summary: In two groups they want to look into future. How will it end? Royai, EdWin, HavOC.


A/N: this is the second fic of the series written to get you to know about some Polish traditions! This one is humoristic and quite romance because of the tradition I describe here: The Andrews. Read the next paragraph only if you want to learn something about this day.

The Andrews is 30 November and it's the day when unmarried people tell fortunes each other, mostly about their future spouses, but also money, work and health. There are many ways of fortune telling, both traditional and modern. At first, there were two separate days for men (Catherines, 26 November) and women (Andrews), but they were joined, I'm not sure when.

Okay, now the story. Hope you like it and leave reviews!

'Roy! Hey, Roy! You'll never guess what's today!' Maes shouted to his best friend. Roy turned to him.

'Your daughter learned to write your name or drew a beautiful unicorn…' Roy smirked.

'No, buddy! It has nothing to do with my daughter!' Maes seemed even more excited saying this.

'Really? Can't believe you, buddy. So what's up?'

'It's Andrews today!'

'What…?'

'Andrews! You know, the day of fortune telling! Come on, in the evening you'll know if you'll get married this year! And who you will get married with!'

'No, I'm not interested…'

'Come on, it's only for fun…'

'Okay, okay, I can try…'

'Great! So, at mine at five! Don't be late!'

In the same time, Rebecca was persuading Riza to join their Andrews.

'But there won't be any men?' she asked suspiciously. Rebecca laughed.

'Of course not! It's for us, women! Aw, come on… it's only for fun…'

'Okay, let it be. When and where?'

'At five, at mine…'

_About five_

'Hi, Roy! We were waiting just for you!' Maes yelled. 'We've prepared almost everything! Hope you took your gloves, we need you to melt the wax!'

'Melt the wax?'

'We need it to say who will be our future wives' Ed explained. Roy noticed other men nodding and put on his gloves. He melted the wax.

'And now what?' he asked.

_The same time, at Rebecca's_

'Now pour the wax through the key ring into this bowl of cold water' Rebecca explained. Riza did as her friend said and then took the solid piece of wax out of the cold water. So did Winry, Rebecca and all the unmarried women here.

'Now turn the night lamp on and the light off!' Rebecca shouted happily. Winry did so and then held her piece of wax between the lamp and the wall.

'And what does it look like?' she asked.

'I think it's a coin. You'll marry a rich man!' Rebecca said.

'No, it looks more like a pocket watch' Riza said.

'A ball!' Elicia yelled. Winry blushed.

'It looks like a pocket watch' Riza repeated calmly. 'Seems you are going to marry a State Alchemist…'

Blush on Winry's face got darker.

'Um… a… State Alchemist?'

'Yeah! A State Alchemist. They can be good guys…'

'Oh, Auntie Riza, and what is your piece of wax?' Elicia asked. Riza smiled.

'Let's see…' she said, holding her piece of wax so that she could see the shadow. 'It looks like a jellyfish…'

'No, turn it upside down!' Winry shrieked. 'Look, it's a flame!'

Riza blushed.

'It's not! It's a jellyfish!'

'No, it's a flame! You're going to marry a pyromaniac!'

'He's not a pyro…'

'Ha! You see? You DO love him!'

'Who?'

'This pyromaniac Roy Mustang!'

'I've told you, he's not a pyro…'

'Auntie Riza, we all know you love Uncle Roy and that Uncle Roy loves you…' Elicia said happily with a wide smile on her face. Riza blushed even more.

'So… now you, Elicia. What does it look like?'

They all watched shadow of Elicia's piece of wax.

_The same time, at Hughes'_

'This looks like an L!' Hughes said, watching the shadow of Roy's piece of wax. Havoc frowned.

'No, it looks more like an Ł!'

Everyone looked at him.

'What the hell is Ł?' Fuery asked.

'It's a polish letter; it looks like this and sounds like w in "way"' Havoc explained. Roy raised his eyebrow.

'How do you know this?' he asked.

'It's easy, I got a girlfriend from Poland'

'Well, it you ask me, it looks like a gun' Ed said. Roy blushed.

'Show yours!' he encouraged the smallest… uh, I meant the youngest State Alchemist.

'Is this a phone?' Hughes asked.

'No, it's more like an eight like this…' Fuery said. 'You're going to marry eight girls?'

'No, look, it's a wrench!' Roy said. Ed blushed so that his face was the same color as his coat.

'Hey, now mine!' Havoc jumped at his feet and held his piece of wax.

'It looks like a flower!' Ed said.

'No, it's a butterfly!' Falman disagreed.

'Maybe it's a cat's head…' Roy tried to guess.

'I think it looks more like a bird, a big bird.' Hughes said. Havoc smiled.

'Big bird? Like… an eagle?'

'Yeah, maybe. Why?'

'A white eagle is the symbol of Poland. Maybe it means I'll marry this Polish girl!'

_At Rebecca's_

'Okay, that was all about wax… now let's see which one of us will get married first! Everyone, take off your left shoe!' Rebecca said cheerfully. 'And put them in a line!'

All the women did as she said. Then Rebecca asked Elicia to take the last shoe and put it in front of the line, and then the next, and the next, until one shoe reached the threshold. Rebecca lifted it – a military shoe.

'Whose is this? Oh, I guess there's a label inside… let's see… Riza Hawkeye! Riza, you'll get married first!'

Riza blushed, but she said nothing.

_At Hughes'_

'Guys, how good we all label our shoes! And congratulations, Roy! You'll be first! Man, how lucky you are!' Hughes shook his friend's hand. 'Such a chick, and be first to get married… now let's confirm this! Here, take this!' he gave Roy an apple and a knife.

'What I'm supposed to do?' Roy asked.

'Peel it, but be careful, peel must be in one long piece… and then, throw it over your left shoulder!'

'Why left?'

'Closer to heart!'

Hughes gave apples and knives to all the unmarried men and they started peeling. Roy finished first, and then threw his peel.

'It's an R!' Hughes shrieked. 'Guys, he's really going to marry Riza!'

'So… what's this about?' Roy asked.

'Ah yeah, I didn't explain… the letter the peel makes is the first letter of your wife's name!'

'Oh' Ed sighed and threw his peel. It made a beautiful W.

'W is for Winry, right?' Roy asked. Ed blushed.

'Only if R is for Riza!'

'Hey, mine looks like an M! M is for Magda!' Havoc shouted.

'Magda?' Roy asked suspiciously. Havoc sighed.

'This Polish girl' he explained.

_At Rebecca's_

'It looks like small e' Riza said, pointing at Winry's peel. 'Small e, e is for Edward and small like Edward…'

'Oh yeah? And yours is R! R is for Roy!' Winry shouted back. Riza shrugged.

'I don't deny' she said. 'Now what?'

'Now the modern one. I got a mix tape and we'll ask and answer questions…' Rebecca said. 'Who wants to start?'

'Um… what does Roy think of me?' Riza asked. Rebecca pressed "Fast forward" and then, "Play".

_Just take a look in my eyes – you'll see the love that's blind, just take a hold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise…_

'Hey, you know this tape! Let me use this' Riza said, blushing. Rebecca shrugged and let her.

'And what about Ed and me?' Winry asked. Riza pressed "rewind" and "play".

_Heaven can wait…_

'Okay, stop it'

'Me and Uncle Roy!' Elicia shrieked.

_All I can do is keep on telling you: I want you, I need you, but there is no way I'm ever gonna love you… now don't be sad… cause two out of three ain't bad…_

'You see? You're too young…' Rebecca sighed.

_At Hughes'_

'Hey, what about Riza and Roy?' Hughes asked. Havoc pressed two keys.

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far! Stealing through the night uncertainties, love is where they are…_

Roy blushed.

'Try again!' he shrieked. Havoc did as Roy said.

_I'd pull the sun down from the sky to light your darkest night; I wouldn't let one drop or rain fall down into your life…_

Roy blushed even more.

'Okay guys, it's late. Time I went home, isn't it? Bye!' he said and left. Hughes smiled.

'He has no idea this fortune telling is always true' he said.

While Roy was walking home, he met Riza. As they saw each other, they both blushed.

'Roy…' she said. 'Do you know…'

'Yeah, Andrews. I know. And… it seems something wants us together.'

'Yeah. Fate. Would you like go with me? I'd make you some tea and I have some pie…'

'Of course I'd like. Riza, I understood today that it's true.'

'What?'

'That I love you' he whispered.


End file.
